The present invention is concerned with novel carboxamides and anilides of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 signifies hydrogen, lower-alkyl or a cation;
R.sup.2 signifies hydrogen, lower-alkyl, lower-alkoxy or halogen; PA0 M signifies --CONH-- or --NHCO--; PA0 X and Y are each independently selected from the group consisting of &gt;CR.sup.3 R.sup.4 and --CONR.sup.5 --; PA0 Z signifies &gt;CR.sup.6 R.sup.7 ; PA0 R.sup.3, R.sup.4, R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and lower-alkyl; PA0 R.sup.5 signifies alkyl; and PA0 n signifies 0, 1 or 2;
provided that at least one of X or Y is --CONR.sup.5 -- which is bonded to the phenyl ring via the N atom.
These compounds are useful in the treatment and prophylaxis of neoplasms, dermatoses and aging of the skin.
The invention is also concerned with a process for the manufacture of compounds of formula I, pharmaceutical preparations based on these compounds and the use of these compounds in the treatment and prophylaxis of neoplasms, dermatoses and aging of the skin, as well as in the manufacture of pharmaceutical preparations for the treatment and prophylaxis of such disorders.